Star Trek Magazine
-''present'' | Issues = 176 (to date) | Editor = John Freeman Darryl Curtis Nick Jones Toby Weidmann Brian Robb Paul Simpson Christopher Cooper }} Star Trek Magazine - known as Star Trek Monthly until issue 110 - is an official magazine, published eight times a year, featuring news, interviews and reviews covering all five live-action series, the animated series and the movies. First published on as a monthly title, the magazine began life in the UK, but soon expanded to Ireland and Australasia, with limited distribution in Europe. Early in its run, the magazine featured reprints of several DC Comics-produced comic strips, but this ended after issue 22. With issue 113, the publication went to a bi-monthly release schedule, and increased its page count from 68 to 100. Before this change, various issues were special "bumper" releases (100 pages, costing £4.99, usually with a gift - typically a Titan-released Trek book) to commemorate a specific occasion, such as the 30th and 35th anniversaries, the end of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and others. A separate North American edition of the magazine came into being in , due in part to the loss of the Star Trek: Communicator magazine. Issue #1 of the run – bi-monthly like the UK edition – was released on . Numbering of the UK edition maintained its internal continuity, with the US #1 being relatively the same as UK issue 128. Later US editions returned to 68 pages in length, with the additional UK pages being inserted in the form of a supplement at the center of the magazine. This practice was quickly discontinued, and the various editions were standardized with issue 134. The magazine is now printed in the United States rather than the UK, meaning that US distribution now takes place some time before UK release. A special cover is available for specialist comic shops ordering via the Diamond Previews magazine. For issue 137, and all subsequent 100-page editions, a new binding format and magazine size was introduced. The issue was perfect bound (instead of saddle-stitched), and measured 8 inches wide × 11 inches high (instead of 9 × 12). The following issue retained the size, but returned to saddle-stitching. With this issue, the UK edition lost its 100-page length, becoming 68 pages long. The magazine is now regularly 100 pages in lenght. Recurring sections ;Hailing Frequencies :(Issue 128-present; as '''The Best of All Worlds', Issue 1-127)'' :News. :As of Issue 140, incorporates: :;Communicator ::(Issue 35-present; as '''Communications', Issue 1-34)'' ::Readers' letters and Star Trek contact information. ;A Piece of the Action :(Issue 67-103; as '''The Official UK Star Trek Fan Club Update', Issue 54-66)'' :Update on The Official UK Star Trek Fan Club. ;Random Thoughts :(Issue 82-118, 120) :A Star Trek celebrity is asked a series of randomly selected questions. ;A Fistful of Data :(Issue 1-139; Issue 154-present) :Richard Arnold, Andrew Darling, and Larry Nemecek (exclusively, from Issue 34 onward), answer fan questions in-depth ;Log Entries :(Issue 146-present; as '''Replicator', Issue 128-144; as From the Replicator, Issue 13-127)'' :Merchandising and other releases. Originally incorporated the following sections, which had been published as separate items until issue 13: ::;The Most Toys :::Merchandising. ::;Read Out :::(briefly as '''In Review', Issue 35-38)'' :::Novel releases. ::;On Screen :::VHS and DVD releases. ;Hollow Pursuits :(Issue 67-117) :Assorted trivia, including Top 10, Greatest Moments in ''Star Trek, and ''Unforgettable (notable guest characters). ;Lost and Found :Evolving from a segment in "A Fistful of Data" introduced in issue 117, Larry Nemecek uncovers and discusses the date and context behind rare behind-the-scenes studio stills–initially bloopers, now all kinds–from various Star Trek productions. ;Data Stream :(Issue 104-119) :Chris Dows takes a detailed look at an aspect of Star Trek technology. ;Flashback :(Issue 114-130) :Focus on a specific Star Trek episode, covering the plot of the episode, with occasional background information. ;Eye of the Beholder :(occasional from Issue 140) :Different guest columnists talk about their involvement with the Star Trek universe, usually linked to the issue theme. Developed from: ;Endgame (Issue 122-139) :Another spin-off from a segment in "A Fistful of Data" introduced in issue 117, Larry Nemecek offered a "last word" essay on current Trek topics; occasionally, guest columnists filled in. Issues Star Trek Monthly: 1-10 | 11-20 | 21-30 | 31-40 | 41-50 | 51-60 | 61-70 | 71-80 | 81-90 | 91-100 | 101-110 ''Star Trek Magazine: 111-120 | 121-130 | 131-140 | 141-150 | 151-160 | 161-165 ''Star Trek Monthly Star Trek Magazine 111-120 | 121-130 | 131-140 | 141-150 | 151-160 | 161-170 | 171-180 See also *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Official Poster Magazine'' *''Star Trek Magazine - The Archives'' *''Star Trek Comic'' External link *[http://titanmagazines.com/t/star-trek/ Star Trek Magazine] - Titan Magazines' official web page for the publication Category:Star Trek Magazine